


Morning Sex

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Morning cuddles turn into sexy times





	Morning Sex

Quentin had had a rough night. His mind was restless so he’d had nightmares but Eliot was there to comfort him through them. Eliot woke up to Quentin still sleeping on his chest. He nonchalantly rubbed his back with his finger tips, he loved the feel of Quentin’s skin. He laid there enjoying the feel of the warm sun coming in through the window, dreading getting out of bed. He leaned down and kissed Quentin’s head, taking in the smell of him. His cock twitched with interest. 

He rolled Quentin onto his back and gently kissed his neck, placing soft little pecks down to his collarbone. Quentin stirred a little, barely registering what Eliot was doing. Eliot licked a line down from Quentin’s chest to his belly button and kissed around it. He glanced up at Quentin who still didn’t seem to notice what Eliot was doing. He pulled Quentin’s boxers down enough so he could get to his cock and licked circles around the head. Now Quentin hissed and moved around. He looked down at Eliot with sleepy eyes and moaned at the sight of him. Eliot continued licking all around his cock, feeling is gradually starting to get hard in his mouth. Quentin reached his hand down and caressed the side of Eliot’s face, watching him take his cock into his mouth now. 

Quentin gasped at the feeling of Eliot’s warm, tight lips around him and moaned. Eliot wasn’t rushing, he was taking his time this morning, savoring this. He sucked up and down Quentin’s cock slowly. Quentin kept one hand in Eliot’s hair, fingering his curls and closed his eyes and just letting himself feel. Enjoying it. Eliot kept this up for at least 5 or 6 minutes, going as slow as possible and had planned to keep this up but Quentin began getting squirmy and moaning loudly, getting into it. 

Eliot popped off of him and rubbed his thighs.   
“What’s wrong, baby?”

Quentin could only stare down at him, restless, cupping his face. Eliot took his hand and kissed it. “Too slow for you? Do you need something more? Hmm? Do you need some more friction?”

Quentin nodded down at him and thumbed at his bottom lip. Eliot leaned down, taking him in his mouth again and gripping the base, this time increasing his pressure and speed. Quentin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned. It didn’t take long for him to begin whimpering and thrusting into Eliot’s mouth which meant he was close. 

Eliot stopped all at once, earning a frustrated growl from Quentin. He took his boxers off and crawled up the bed and kissed his lips, shutting him up. 

“Shh, it’s ok baby. I’m gonna make you feel good. Can I fuck you?”

“Oh god, yes.”

Quentin scrambled up, moving Eliot to sitting position against the headboard and crawled onto his lap. Quentin kissed him hard and rolled his hips against Eliot’s, rubbing their cocks together. Eliot moaned into his mouth. Quentin stroked Eliot’s cock a few times and sat up to position himself over it but Eliot grabbed it and stopped him. 

“Whoa, easy, baby. I haven’t even gotten my fingers inside you yet.”

Quentin grunted. “You don’t need to, I’m ready. Come on.”

Eliot smiled and kissed him. “I know you’re excited and needy and it’s adorable but I need to stretch you open, sweetheart. Remember what we’re working with here. You’ll get what you want. Patience, my love.”

He pressed their foreheads together and smiled at him. Quentin knew he was right. Eliot was big and it didn’t matter how many times they had sex and made him feel like he was used to Eliot’s size, he could never take him without being stretched first. It was impossible unless he wanted to hurt himself. 

Quentin whined in protest. Eliot lubed his fingers up and kissed his neck and carefully stretched him until he knew Quentin’s body was ready to take him. 

When he was ready Eliot applied lube to his cock. He was hardly able to do it fast enough because Quentin was impatient and practically jumped him, sitting on his cock in one fast motion. They both gasped when Quentin was all the way down on him. Quentin hissed. Eliot gripped Quentin’s hips, holding him still and forcing him to get used to the full feeling.

“What did I say about that, baby? You’re going to impale yourself one of these days. TAKE. IT. SLOW. What am I going to do with you? So impatient...”

Quentin leaned forward so his head was resting on Eliot’s shoulder. He was whimpering. Eliot took Quentin’s cock in his hand and stroked him for a minute before finally moving his hips slowly. Quentin moaned and moved with him, working up to a rhythm. Eliot held onto Quentin’s back with one hand and used the other to keep a firm hand on his cock, letting him fuck into his fist. They both knew this wasn’t going to last long. Their lips crashed together and their rhythm turned into sloppy, messy movements. Both of them chasing their orgasms. 

Eliot waited until Quentin was close and then fucked up into him as hard and fast as he could, knowing that’s how Quentin liked it. It was too much and Quentin stopped moving altogether, letting Eliot use his body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, Eliot’s cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust and Quentin couldn’t function anymore, going lifeless, the pleasure taking over him. Eliot knew Quentin’s reactions so well and knew the exact moment he was going to come. Quentin always tried to hide his face when he came and Eliot hated that. When it was time, Eliot wrapped one hand around Quentin’s throat, forcing him to look at him. He loved seeing Quentin’s face when he was coming, it was the sexiest thing in the entire world to him knowing that this was because of him. 

Quentin’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. His breath hitched and he moaned some loud and spectacular sound that Eliot wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He stared at Quentin’s face, feeling him come on their stomachs and that’s when Eliot was pushed over the edge and came hard. He thrusted into Quentin desperately, like his life depended on it and rode out his orgasm. 

Quentin had collapsed against Eliot’s chest, completely worn out. Eliot kissed him softly, starting at his neck and working his way to his mouth. 

Eliot slowly pulled himself out of Quentin and maneuvered him so he could look at him. Quentin could hardly hold his head up. He was always so weak after having an orgasm like this.

Eliot looked him over. “You ok, baby?”

Quentin barely nodded, needing Eliot to hold him up. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, sweetheart. Let me get you cleaned up.”

With a flick of his wrist he had a towel and wiped them both off. Quentin flinched and tried to move away, his cock sensitive. 

“Hey, you’re ok.”

When Eliot was done he lifted Quentin off of him so they could lay down. Quentin immediately curled into a ball against Eliot and Eliot played with his hair, soothing him right to sleep. 

“El?” Quentin mumbled. 

“What baby?”

“I really fucking love you. Like a lot.”

Eliot smiled. “I really fucking love you too, baby.”


End file.
